


【卜洋】不和（尾声）

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 一转眼已经两年啦 还有人在吗 还在等吗去年夏天之后还是写了很多 但都是有头无尾 有尾无头 前前后后改了十多次还是不满意 怎么写也组不成一个完整故事如今这样 也未免不是好结局 天南地北 各自珍重
Relationships: Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang, 卜洋 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【卜洋】不和（尾声）

**Author's Note:**

> 一转眼已经两年啦 还有人在吗 还在等吗  
> 去年夏天之后还是写了很多 但都是有头无尾 有尾无头 前前后后改了十多次还是不满意 怎么写也组不成一个完整故事  
> 如今这样 也未免不是好结局 天南地北 各自珍重

再后来，再后来。  
我还是没能知道他们之间一些事情的缘由，我也没再问过有关于他们的事情，我和我的明星朋友们也没有以前那样熟络了，我们偶尔问候，偶尔寒暄。卜凡很长一段时间不再把话题围绕在李振洋身上，李振洋提起往事时也忽略那个名字。于是我便知道，我是卜凡的朋友，是李振洋的朋友，但再也不是卜凡和李振洋的朋友。  
越来越多人说他们不合，找出各种证据画面幸灾乐祸，他们也不回应，站在队伍两边，眼神也不转弯。于是越来越多人相信他们不合，从前的同学想起我的回答，给我发来证据说你看吧，我说了他们是真的不合。  
我握着手机不知道怎么回复。人总是本能地靠近和自己共同点更多的人，卜凡和李振洋也遵守这样的规则，他们就像两个刺猬，想靠近就要受伤，于是他们隔得远远的，站在两端，站在尽头，偶尔望向对方，眼神像深不见底的湖水。

卜凡后来回学校待了很长时间，我那会已经毕业了，不过听说消息我还是回去找了他。他刚生完一场大病，脸色极差，穿着风衣站在九月北京的树荫下，我们又去了那家黄焖鸡。  
我们都成长了，从前我们坐在这家小店说趣事，聊游戏，提起某某某的名字，我和他们在这里告别，又和他在这里重逢。我看着墙上泛黄的装饰，一时间无言。  
成年人世界没有逼迫，所以我想卜凡的离开大约是他终于肯放过自己，放过他脑中永远郁郁葱葱的那个夏天。我无权过问他们的点滴，可我很确定，他们不是不合，恰恰是因为太合衬，才要给世人上演一副不合的好戏。

这世界总教人美满，教人般配，主角们幸福快乐地生活在一起，仿佛才是对的起翻动书页的读者的最好结局。可人生不如意十有八九，李振洋和卜凡也难辞其咎，两棵芒刺针锋相对，叫谁先柔软都荒谬，于是他们刺进对方皮肉，扎进骨骼，欢愉那刻先痛楚，拥抱前先流泪。  
最起码，大家总会记得，这世界上有一个永远和卜凡对着干，永远背道而驰的人，他们成为了各自生命里不能揭开的伤疤，不可说的过往。于是那些记忆被永久封存，百年不合的消息世人皆知。  
人人知晓他们不合，却又暗自觉得他们才是这世上最合衬。  
百年不合胜过百年好合。  
我咂摸着这句话，用来形容他们两个再合适不过。


End file.
